


Here comes the sun

by saturnina



Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute Liam, Gen, Liam is a Little Shit, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Pre-Oasis, Shippy Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnina/pseuds/saturnina
Summary: A silly little story set before Oasis was formed. Pure brotherly luv.





	

He opened the bedroom door quietly, although he wasn't even sure if his brother was home, and much less sleeping. The first sight that greeted him was the lime-green light of the alarm clock on the bedside table between their beds. The numbers nearly blinded him in the darkest hour of the night. 5:43 AM.

His gut feeling had been right. Liam was there, fast asleep in a cocoon of blankets that, as always, covered his body and head entirely but left his feet to suffer out in the cold.

And he was sleeping in Noel's bed.

Noel considered turning on the lights and jumping on Liam, before kicking him back to his own bed, as any decent older brother is wont to do. He felt petty enough to want his bed to himself, which was the thing he missed most during his time away, but he wasn't feeling particularly cruel. Liam had this nasty habit of looking completely innocent and vulnerable while sleeping, and this was something even Noel felt compelled to respect. 

He would have to find a way to _kindly_ kick his brother's arse back to his own bed, which, by the looks of it, seemed to have gone untouched all the time Noel had been away.

So he just placed his bag and his guitar case down onto the floor, kicked off his shoes and sat on the foot of his bed. He looked at Liam's naked feet, completely still except for some tiny movements he made as he dreamt. He regretted not having anything resembling a feather, but then he got a better idea.

"This little piggy went to the market... this little piggy stayed home..."

The monster stirred from the depths of his warm burrow.

"This little piggy—"

"Uhn— piggy wot—?"

"—had roast beef..."

And this little piggy nearly got a kick in the nose.

"Le'go o' mef— _wot the **fuck**_!?"

Liam began to kick in every direction as Noel tried to finish the nursery rhyme, pulling his brother's little toe and crying ‘wee wee wee'. Liam had managed to tangle himself in the covers in such a way that it took him quite a struggle to get free, and the more he tried, the more Noel laughed.

" _Fuckin' cunt!_ "

When he finally emerged from the blankets, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were lightly tinted from the exertion. His face was a cross between miffed and sleepy, which made him look childlike. Noel knew it was just his ol' cunt of a brother, but the sight still made his heart warm.

"Oh, 'ello to you too."

"Why d'ya do that for!?"

"'Cos you're in me bed."

Liam pouted but stubbornly rolled on his side, giving his back to Noel and muttering, petulantly:

"'Ts me bed now."

"The fuck it is!"

"You left so you don't get to choose, alright?"

Noel sighed loudly, pretending to be more irritated than he actually was. As much as his brother annoyed him, he had missed him. Not as much as his bed though.

"Get off, Liam."

"No. And yer fuckin' cunt. Now lemme sleep."

Liam closed his eyes, refusing to budge so much as an inch.

"We'll fucking see ‘bout that."

Noel undressed from his sitting position, tossing his trousers and t-shirt on Liam's abandoned bed and being as noisy as he could, so Liam would not gracefully slide back into unconsciousness. Not that he would fall asleep anyway. Noel saw him crack a curious eye open to take a peek, before pretending to be asleep again.

Once he was down to his pants, he plopped on the bed beside Liam, nearly dislodging the younger man. Then he settled on the mattress, pulled up the covers over the two of them and pressed his chest against Liam's back. Before his brother could react, Noel gave him a tight and uncomfortable squeeze, one that felt more like an attack than a gesture of affection.

"What the fuck yer doin', knobhead?"

Ah, so now he got the little shit's attention.

"Gonna have a kip—"

"Spoonin' me like a fuckin' poof—!?"

"—as soon as you shut your fuckin' gob."

Liam wriggled in Noel's embrace, but made no real effort to escape.

"C'mon Noely, don't be weird!"

"I ain't being weird. This me fuckin' bed and I'm sleeping here whether you like it or not."

Liam opened his mouth to complain and cuss some more, but instead he just huffed and relaxed completely against Noel's body. Noel would never dare to claim the understood the logic behind Liam mental processes (if there was _any_ ), and could not pinpoint what motivated this change of heart, but he discovered that it was actually quite cosy to sleep with Liam when was so warm—and quiet.

"So... you're back."

Of course, the quietness could never be sustained long enough for it to suit him.

"So it seems."

"For good?"

There was a hint of expectation in Liam's voice, and Noel found that both disturbing and endearing.

"For now."

"Good."

The two just lay there together, their breathing synchronising, as well as their heartbeats. Noel arms relaxed around Liam's waist, and he discovered the softness of Liam's skin when his cheek touched the back of his neck. He hazily figured that it was not right for two adult brothers to sleep like this, but he didn't want to move. He was exhausted. 

And he was home. Home, finally, that scary and wonderful place called home. He breathed deeply, taking in Liam's scent. Sweat, shampoo and booze. That's what home smelt like. Home had always been where Liam was, and Liam was _here_. Liam was real.

Noel would have many days to discover what had changed between them while he was away. For now, he wanted to enjoy that which they still shared, without letting guilt steal away the simple joy of that moment. That purity. 

"'Ts 6 in the mornin', already," Liam mumbled, voice thick and groggy.

"Better sleep then, the sun's coming up soon."

He saw Liam's eyes look up at the window, as if trying to catch a glimpse of the horizon, growing lighter as the first fingers of dawn touched it.

"Nah," Liam whispered, turning towards his brother to look at him straight in the eye, "I think the sun's already here, innit?"

He snuggled closer and buried his nose in the space where Noel's shoulder met the pillow. Noel wanted to complain, wanted to push him away, but he couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Liam, thinking that the sun had always been here, waiting for him to come back.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Nothing in this fanfic is true and I do not claim that the people mentioned in it are like this in real life. No disrespect is intended.


End file.
